No One Special
by Catina
Summary: A girl named Thayet meets up with Zelgadis and she has a very sad past. You better read this! I didn't write it but I'm putting it up for a friend.


No one Special…  
  
Mistress of Magic and Catina  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Slayers 'cause if I did I would be making LOTS of money. Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am no one special. Nothing will ever happen to me." That was the mantra of the young woman lying comatose on her own bed. The beautiful ocean blue eyes were tightly closed against the pain that she felt in her heart and body.  
  
"I wish I were somewhere else," whispered the girl as she drifted into sleep away from the pain of everyday living.  
  
And somewhere someone heard and granted her wish.  
  
  
  
She woke up to a rumble of brother thunder, and the steady pattering of sister rain. But Thayet wasn't in her bedroom. The hard brick walls of an alley loomed over her. She was laying flat on her back while the rain mercilessly stung her face as it turned into hail in a second. Thayet tried to sit up so that she could try and escape this new problem.  
  
Thayet stumbled out of the alleyway to only bump into a really hard man. "I-I-I'm s-s-sor-sorry," Thayet stuttered. The man turned to look at her. He opened his mouth as if to speak to her but he paused when a bolt of lightening lit up the sky and saw her face fully. Then an all too familiar voice floated to Thayet's ears, "Really Zelgadis-san. You should be more careful of where you walk." The voice sounded so familiar that Thayet cringed away from the direction in which the voice had come from. The man glared toward where the voice had come, and said, "Xellos, what did you do to this girl. Look at her she is cringing away from you."  
  
"I don't know her from anywhere." Then suddenly a man appeared directly in front of Thayet. Immediately after seeing his face she glared hatefully at him then started giving him the beating of the century.  
  
The man named Zelgadis sweatdropped, "Oh sure. You don't know her but she sure knows you." Thayet finally found her voice as she was being pulled gently away from the purple blob that was currently part of the dirt. "Damn you-you-you rapist!"  
  
After Zelgadis heard that he let go of the girl he was holding and watched her turn Xellos from a blob into inconsistent atoms. As the atoms floated to a safe place to regenerate, Thayet glared at the townsfolk that had stayed to watch the interesting show of emotions.  
  
Soon after they left Thayet staggered backwards and slumped into the wall behind her. Zelgadis started to walk away from the strange girl when he heard her say, "Wait…Zelgadis Greywords." He stumbled and turned toward her, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I not only know who you are, I know who you travel with, the Slayers. I even know their names." Zelgadis opened his mouth in surprise/wishing to inquire, but changed his mind. Instead he asked, "Who the devil are you?"  
  
She looked up from underneath her hair making herself look more sinister and said "I shall tell you."  
  
  
  
A few hours later over a beer, Thayet drunkenly said, "…and thas is all of it. Oh, I forgot ta' mention…let me think…OH…I know your cure b-." Zelgadis sat up quickly and asked much too loudly, all previous drunkenness gone, "You know my cure?"  
  
"BUT," Thayet pointed out sharply her drunkenness gone as well, "I need to see if you are worthy enough, and that will take some time. I should say 'You have three tasks you have to fulfill' but I don't have anything for you to do…at the moment." Zelgadis ground his teeth together as a sweatdrop formed on his forehead.  
  
"Instead"--- Thayet wiped her naturally red lips with the back of her hand-- - "I would like for you to…." Thayet blushed behind her hand, "…go out with me?"  
  
Zelgadis gaped at her, mouth hanging open. He only closed it (and spat at Thayet's feet) when a fruit fly buzzed in after smelling banana- flavored Chap Stick on his lips. "B-b-but I-I'm a monster." He retorted with hate.  
  
Thayet blinked with confusion. "Oh, I don't think you're a monster. Here I'll show you." She rummaged through her pockets until she found what she was looking for. A very sexy picture of Zelgadis appeared into her hands. Zelgadis was leaning indolently against something and he had leather clothing on with his shirt open halfway. Zelgadis's eyes popped out and he whispered in a dead voice: " Where in L-sama did you find that?"  
  
" Oh, I'm not going to reveal that until later. But I must ask…will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
By this time, Zelgadis was as red as a tomato.  
  
She wishes to be my boyfriend? But Thayet is so lovely…how could she possibly have eyes for a monster like me? I have never had a girlfriend in my life! But still…  
  
Thayet waited for a half hour for his reply until the innkeeper came over and said, "All right folks, the bar is closing now and it is time for you to go to your rooms." Upon saying that, he promptly left.  
  
"Well, Zel, I guess I'll ask that again later. Goodnight." Upon saying that, Thayet also promptly left to go to her room.  
  
After a whole fifteen minutes of thinking about his reply, Zelgadis finally broke his meditation and fled to his room. When he got to his room, he started to take off his shirt when he noticed a strange lump in his bed. A voice came from the bed, "It's about time you came up." Thayet rolled over and sat up to see him. "I was starting to get worried."  
  
Zelgadis glared at her and said, "What are you doing in my bed?"  
  
Thayet blinked and said, "Would you rather me sleep outside?"  
  
"Don't you have your own room?"  
  
"You got only one room, remember?" Zelgadis thought back to when he had gotten the room…she was right. He sighed and said, "Fine. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Of course, you could crawl in if you want to. It's pretty cold on the floor." So saying, Thayet scooted over until there was enough room for two.  
  
Zelgadis' eyes popped out. Right…so now she's wanting me to lie with her…should I? I have always thought only married couples did that…hell, Thayet must be really serious about me for a boyfriend. But I'm a monster!  
  
" I am waiting, Zelgadis."  
  
Huh? Oh, yeah. That.  
  
Zelgadis' eyes went back to normal, and he said, " No thank you, Thayet. I will sleep on the floor. The hard surface will be good for my back." Thayet, sorry. Zelgadis said this in a much kinder voice than he'd intended. Zelgadis lied down on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
Thayet stayed awake for a few minutes watching Zel. Then rolled over and fell in a dream of nightmares.  
  
  
  
Thayet was walking in an alley, one Thayet knew well. It was between the hair salon her mother worked at, and the day care center Thayet' s little brother used to go to. The alley was where Thayet liked to cool off on hot summer days.  
  
The alley was in Thayet' s own town.  
  
She felt the presence, and saw the dark figure hiding in the corner near the three trash cans out of the corner of her eye, but something told her not to take notice. Willed her not to take notice, or care at all.  
  
So Thayet only walked where the pressure on her feet let her go.  
  
Why was she here, though?  
  
Something told Thayet to stop. Her strong will tell her to look around, be wary. Her own will told her to watch out for that man.  
  
Beware; don' t go near him!  
  
Go. Go forward.  
  
Thayet' s will and the will of an unknown force were tearing her apart with two commands. Thayet ended up bending to the will of the unknown force, and went forward. Then stopped.  
  
The man was coming at her. Thayet couldn't move, or scream. When she opened her mouth, no sound came out.  
  
"Don' t talk, and maybe I won't kill you. Now shut up, you slut, and take this like the woman you are. Now –--"The man had Zelgadis' face.  
  
Thayet screamed, and everything went dark.  
  
  
  
Thayet' s scream bled through into reality in the inn  
  
" Whaaaaahhh!" came Zelgadis' own startled cry. Then he began to breath really hard. When he was done, he said, "Thayet, what the hell' s wrong?"  
  
Thayet woke up, and realized that is had all been a dream. A horrible dream. A nightmare.  
  
" Thayet, what is wrong?" Zelgadis repeated. Then he realized that she had definitely had a bad dream. Yes that had to be it. So he said: "Don' t worry. It was only a dream." And stood up, because it was then morning. He began to run his fingers through his hair.  
  
The man had Zelgadis' face.  
  
"Shut up, you slut, and take this like the woman you are." The man with Zelgadis' face had his threatening words ringing in her ears and memory. This gave her a splitting headache.  
  
" Ummm…Thayet?"  
  
Zelgadis was speaking to her. Should I answer? After that dream, Thayet was not sure weather she ever wanted to speak to Zelgadis ever again, Slayer or not, hotter than Hell or not.  
  
Speak to him, Thayet, it was only a dream! Came Thayet's thoughts. You still like him, remember? Hey, he might be asking you out to dinner tonight!!  
  
" Oh, yeah!" Thayet whispered, evil dream momentarily forgotten.  
  
" What?" asked Zelgadis.  
  
" Nothing." Thayet said. " Now then, what were you about to say before I so rudely interrupted?"  
  
" I was wondering…well, you know when you asked me if I would be your boyfriend? Well, I have decided…"  
  
" Yes?" It was only a dream!  
  
" Yes, I will. Thayet, I really like you."  
  
For a moment, Thayet just stared at him. She still remembered Zelgadis' face, the evil look that pierced her heart before…  
  
" Thayet? Thayet?" Zelgadis touched the girl' s shoulder, and waved a hand in front of her face. Soon, Thayet snapped to it.  
  
"Thayet, I'll be your boyfriend. I do love you truly, you know." Thayet, I love you. I really do. Please, still want to go out with me! Please do not say it was just the beer that made you say that. It's not just your promise of my cure that made me love you, and want to be with you.  
  
"Zelgadis…" Thayet whispered. Alright. But do not rape me…oh, I know you won' t anyway. Yes. "Yes." Thayet finally decided.  
  
  
  
Again on the road, Zelgadis suddenly asked: " Thayet, what exactly is my cure?" Thayet suddenly grinned. " Zelgadis, I love you. Truly. And if our relationship goes well, I'll tell you when you ask me the correct question. I'm quite ready for it now, you need to know. But when it comes to you, just ask."  
  
Zelgadis fell down, one foot still in the air, twitching. A sweatdrop as big as his head hung precariously from his hair. What if I never ask the correct question? He thought. But in his heart he already knew. He got up and followed Thayet.  
  
  
  
Next week, Zelgadis and Thayet slept at another inn called Moon Rise Inn.  
  
A few weeks before, autumn had ended and winter begun.  
  
The first snow of winter also brought about horrible colds for Zelgadis and Thayet alike. All Zelgadis did was sniffle and cough. All Thayet did was sniffle and ask Zelgadis if he wanted the water bottle on top of his head any warmer, since he was worse off than Thayet was. In the afternoons, at least.  
  
The two friends lasted another day before they both decided to go to the healer to get a healing, or something to relive them of their stress over their colds.  
  
Zelgadis and Thayet went to the healer' s office as soon as the snow quit.  
  
Once Zelgadis' turn was over, and he was out, Thayet wanted to know: " How were you?" Zelgadis said: " I had a fever, too, but I'm all better now." And when Thayet acted like she wanted to kiss him, but the healer called her. She gave him a Look saying that: she will continue this later. Zelgadis blushed and watched her go in.  
  
Once Thayet was settled in the healing room, the healer said, "I don't know if you know yet, but we have to check your entire body so that a surprise epidemic doesn't spread." Thayet blushed and started to take off her clothing.  
  
The healer stopped her and said, "Whoa…you don't need to take off your clothing." Thayet blushed again and put her shirt back on. Once settled again the healer put her hands on Thayet's shoulders. She said, "This may take awhile…I saw you smiling at that handsome man in there. I congratulate you."  
  
Thayet confusedly asked, "What do you congratulate me on?" The healer blinked and replied, "Why, on the baby, of course."  
  
Thayet looked completely perplexed at the healer.  
  
Then the healer' s face and everything else began to spin around.  
  
Everything went dark thereafter.  
  
  
  
The first thing Thayet felt were strong, comforting arms holding her up.  
  
The first thing she saw was Zelgadis' face, which was showing a mixture of happiness, and downright CONFUSION. Thayet's face reflected this, and oh yes—deep anger and hatred for the son of a bitch who had put this new weight on her shoulders.  
  
" What happened?" Zelgadis asked. " The healer said that you fainted, Thayet. Is everything alright?" I hate my life. I want to die, Thayet thought before answering. " Zelgadis, let's get the hell out of here, and I'll tell you then."  
  
Later that day, in a clearing very far from the inn, Thayet had finally decided to tell Zelgadis the truth. She tried to keep Zel from starting too much. "I'm pregnant."  
  
" What? How can you be pregnant? Whose child is it, anyway?" at this, Zelgadis gave Thayet a short, sharp glare. " I thought I was your boyfriend. This child is not mine!"  
  
" No, Zelgadis, you do not understand! I was raped! Some Goddess- forsaken bastard raped me before I even met you," Thayet sobbed.  
  
Zelgadis immediately shut up. His angry face softened, and he forgot the tough Thayet that could stand through any storm, the Thayet who he thought had no fear, and instead saw before his eyes a broken-hearted Thayet that was crying like a hurt child.  
  
"Thayet…"Zelgadis began, "I think I feel your pain. L-sama…raped? "Whoever…"  
  
"I don't know." Thayet sobbed. Zelgadis really felt her heart break then. Then he added, "If you want me to, I would be happy to…father the child." Thayet stopped sobbing, and turned toward Zelgadis half hoping.  
  
When she turned toward him and he saw those already aged eyes he knew that he would protect and love her for all eternity, no matter what happens.  
  
" Zelgadis, I love you." Thayet felt as though her heart would break all over again, this time with love for the chimera, but she said those words anyway.  
  
But that did not change her feelings for the evil thing growing inside of her that very moment. So she blurted out: " But I don't want this baby! I wish I could go straight back to the healer, and tell her to—destroy this child!" How long have I been this way, anyway?  
  
" Thayet, don't! You'd regret it sooner or later. Losing the baby would be like losing a part of you."  
  
" I don't care!"  
  
" You will love your child in a time. Soon, you'll not be able to wait for it to be born."  
  
" How could you know? Are you just marrying me to save my reputation?"  
  
" No. Never."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Truly."  
  
After that, Thayet just let Zelgadis have the last word, and sat down on a rock under an oak tree, and sighed, and thought to herself:  
  
So. This is what it has come down to. I never, ever thought I would end up like this: pregnant and without a husband, other family, or any other children of my own. Well, I suppose I should make the best of it, and live with my little problem. Little secret.  
  
I wonder if I'll miscarry? No. I am healthy enough not to.  
  
Or so Thayet thought.  
  
  
  
Mistress of Magic: Hi, Mistress here! ^_^  
  
Catina: Me too!!  
  
Mistress: Um…sorry if you think this is turning out to be some kind of Slayers soap opera, if you're like me, and simply despise soap operas.  
  
Catina: I know I sure do…but I love to read romance novels. ^_^_^_^  
  
Mistress: Well, you're sixteen, and I'm only twelve. -_-#  
  
Mistress: Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…I am aware of the fact that this is beginning to sound like a soap opera. But it is not!  
  
Catina: But I love—  
  
Mistress: Silence, you vile teenager! I need the spotlight here for a moment! :-O  
  
Catina: (meekly) As you wish, Mistress. *starts to think of revenge* Mwahahahahaha…  
  
Mistress: (waves goodbye and looks at Catina nervously) Bye! See you in the next chapter. ^_^; 


End file.
